Green vs Purple
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Dois irmãos e duas irmãs. Porrim a feminista e Cronus um sexista. Kanaya uma Twilighters. Eridan um Potterhead. Duas familias distintas que vão ser ligadas a rivalidade. Será que pode nascer algo a mais? Cronus x Porrim, Kanaya x Eridan, Vriska x John e outros casais.
1. Maryams e Amporas

_* Homestuck pertence ao Andrew Hussie, assim como seus personagens;_

 _* É uma fic de Humanstucks;_

 _* Os maridos ou esposas dos Ancestors são os Mothers Grubs humanizados em sua maioria;_

 _* A narração da história é em primeira pessoa que varia narração para narração. Exemplo: Narração de Kanaya, Narração de Eridan, Narração de John e por aí vai._

 _* Terá March Eridan na história;_

 _* o pais que acontece a história é nos E.U.A sem um estado especifico (bem provavel um estado literal);_

 **Narração de Porrim**

Logo do início pela manhã tomo um banho para ter toda disposição para meu primeiro dia de faculdade. Não deixo de contemplar minhas próprias tatuagens de ondulações verdes no meu corpo que dá um ar artístico pelo menos tirando atenção da anatomia que minha genética permitiu ter um corpo bem sexual. Sinto-me culpada que mesmo tendo uma causa nobre, o feminismo, ainda pertenço um padrão de beleza vulgar de um objeto de desenho masculino.

"Homens. Como eles são bestas" penso quando me lembro da minha sexualidade, o homoafetividade, já que não suporto homens, pelo menos me relacionar sexualmente e afetivamente. Os únicos homens que tenho contato afetivo é meu pai, meu irmão mais velho (que se encontra falecido), meu melhor amigo e sobrinho Kankri e meus parentes.

Termino o banho, seco-me, passo creme no corpo, olho do espelho e penteio cabelo. Incrível como minha família é branca e meus caninos são grandes demais que dá impressão que venho de uma família de vampiros.

Só dou uma ajeitada no meu cabelo, visto um vestido preto longo preto sem maga com decote e duas fendas que se abre até altura acima do joelho ficando em cada lado da perna. Só um batom nos meus lábios (de cor verde, minha cor favorita) e pronto. Terminei.

Não tenho nenhuma intenções de seduzir um homem, mas visto uma roupa que me sinto confortável. Chegará um dia que as mulheres no mundo todo possam se sentirem livres. Posso não está mais viva quando isso acontecer, mas abrirei as portas da igualdade e liberdade para as gerações futuras.

Desço para cozinha e vejo minha mãe, Dolorosa, preparando o café da manhã. Eu amo a minha mãe, mas como ela pode aceitar ser uma simples dona de casa? Ela criou meu falecido irmão, quando seu primeiro marido morreu e anos depois se casou de novo tendo duas filhas. Incrível como ela é tão parecida comigo que me vejo que terei a mesma aparência no futuro. Mesmo que a idade passou ainda sim é uma mulher bem atraente. Pelo menos ela conseguiu manter seu sobrenome de solteiro Maryam, diferente do primeiro casamento que ela teve o sobrenome Vantas.

\- Bom dia, mãe – eu a cumprimento.

\- Bom dia, filha. Dormiu bem?

\- Sim, tive uma boa noite de sono – me sento em uma cadeira – aonde está Kanaya? – me servo de uma xicara de café e pego umas quatro panquecas.

\- Ela está se arrumando.

Não demora muito para minha irmã caçula descer do jeito que ela caminha parece que não teve uma boa noite de sono. Kanaya ela tem cabelos curtos, pele pálida e os caninos grandes parecendo de um vampiro. Tenho dor da Kanaya que seu corpo está se desenvolvendo muito, os homens vão querer a ver como objeto, eu não vou deixar.

Desde que ela namorou aquela gótica chamada Rose que usa um visual Dark usando uma camisa curta pouco justa estampada com o posto do filme 'Crepúsculo', uma saia longa vermelha, salto alto, batom preto e uma maquiagem que dá impressão fúnebre.

\- Bom dia, mãe. Bom dia, irmã – pega uma caneca grande, enche de café e toma num gole só.

\- Parece que não dormiu direito, filhinha – disse minha mãe sem alterar o bom humor.

\- Tava muito ocupada ontem de noite – ela enche novamente a caneca.

\- Ou seja, estava fazendo maratona de Crepúsculo de novo – eu digo enquanto coloco mel nas panquecas.

\- Não é verdade – ela toda vermelha – só foi um pouquinho.

Realmente não entendo minha irmã, afinal é lésbica, mas é fascinado por uma história hetero. Se tratando de relacionamento homossexual minha irmã me supera, já que namorou por três anos a Rose e depois teve vários ficar, enquanto eu só tive uma namorada. Pelo menos tenho uma certeza de uma coisa: que minha querida irmãzinha nunca vai cair na lábia de um homem qualquer.

 **Narração de Cronus**

Noventa e oito. Noventa e nove. Cem. Pronto fiz cem apoio espartano. Realizei parte dos meus exercícios de hoje. Dou uma olhada no espelho para desfrutar meu corpo. Dezoito anos, puro vigor e totalmente sarado. Eu amo meus músculos, principalmente quando vejo no espelho. Tudo isso sem nenhum uso de anabolizante ou qualquer substancia. Faço umas poses de frente do espelho para desfrutar meu corpo esculpido pelos deuses. Não tem nenhum homem ou mulher possa resistir esse meu 'corpinho'. Ainda abaixo a minha calça para desfrutar do minha nudez. Aqueles que vou comer vão ter uma experiência bem grossa e profunda.

Vou para o banheiro e tomo um banho rápido. Visto uma calça jeans, tênis e camisa sem manga branca. Penteio meu cabelo e a aliso minhas duas cicatrizes em forma de raio, marcas que conseguir na minha adolescência. Marcas que provam que sou predestinado para o sucesso.

Depois de me arrumar saio do meu quarto e vejo a porta do quarto do meu irmão mais novo aberto. O que posso dizer sobre Eridan? Que se não fosse meu irmão eu comia ele. Sério. Minha mãe sempre falava que queria uma garota e parece que esse desejo quase saiu nele. Possui uma aparência bem androgenia mesmo para um garoto de 14 anos, por sorte suas atitudes consegue destacar sua macheza, tem uma bunda bem grande, sério parece uma bunda de mulher e é magro dando impressão de fragilidade. Só impressão porque o puto é forte pra caramba, afinal ele que me fez a segunda cicatriz quando baixei a guarda.

Meu pai, um general da marinha herói de guerra, prepara preparou nós dois para o combate. Muita gente acha só porque somos ricos que temos viva mansa. Mal sabem eles o treinamento do meu pai. Isso ajudou a modelar o corpo e me deixar forte.

Voltando minha atenção para meu irmão mais novo, está vestindo uma calça listada de roxo com preto, camisa longa preta com uma estampa de "Gryffindor" (Eridan é Pottermaniaco), um cachecol listado azul e preto e um chapéu preto. Um irmão hipster, fazer o que. E parece que toda 'criança' da idade dele só usa preto. Oh geração "leite com pera e Ovomaltine"

\- O que quer? – disse com uma voz que destaca muito que é um garoto.

\- Se ta querendo parece como homem não tá tenso sucesso – já tiro onda com a cara.

\- Me deixa – guardando o celular no bolso.

\- Parece que ta se produzindo para um namorado seu.

\- Você não tem moral pra falar disso comigo, afinal já vi você namorando muitos homens.

\- Homens. Mulheres. Pra mim tanto faz. Que cai na rede é peixe. Só que a diferença minha e sua que eu como e não dou a minha bunda. Já você só namora homens.

\- Eu também sou bissexual.

\- Além daquela sua amiga quem você já pegou? Já ta na hora de superar aquele trauma – digo a última frase mais sério. É uma longa história dele com a irmã mais nova de Meenah.

\- Eu não pedir sua opinião nisso – disse da maneira muito fria. Eu posso ter puxado a aparência física do pai, mas Eridan puxou muito a personalidade. Pelo menos quando ta na fase hipster, afinal ele tem uma segunda fase que também é uma longa história para explicar – melhor a gente descer longo antes que nosso pai arranque o nosso coro.

\- Não ta aqui quem falou.

Orphaner Dualscar Ampora, um marinheiro que conseguiu a mais alta patente por um herói de guerra que é um dos empresários mais bem sucedidos e segundo mais rico do mundo só perdendo para mãe da Meenah. Pela aparência dá pra ver que é um homem intimidador, possui a pele morena da família (parece que minha família nasceu para pegar bronze na praia), suas cicatrizes paralela em todo rosto no sentido diagonal e um físico parecendo que é de um soldado espartano. Eu não sei porque todo filho mais velho parece que é a cópia do pai ou da mãe, porque eu sou a cópia do meu pai, enquanto Meenah é a cópia toda da mãe dela.

Já minha mãe, Sean Ampora, é uma mulher mais alta do que meu pai e eu parecendo uma cavala de tão grande, cabelos pintado de roxo e curvas fartas que foi suficiente para atrair meu pai. Até vejo algumas notícias na época do casamento do pai a mídia estranhando que Dualscar estava se casando com uma desconhecida e não com Condesce Peixes, a mulher mais rica do mundo, já que os dois são sócios em muitos negócios. De qualquer jeito agradeço o pai escolher minha mãe, afinal se não fosse por isso não teria nascido.

O café da manhã começa em silencio já pela disciplina do meu pai, mas pouco a pouco a conversa familiar flui lentamente. É dos momentos familiares que Dualscar sorri e dos poucos que é carinhoso comigo. Sei que o 'xodo' da família é Eridan que é visto como o "Príncipe da família". Não fico com ciúmes, afinal também amo meu irmãozinho, é uma pena que não to conseguindo ajuda-lo com sua decepção amorosa de dois anos atrás que induziu dele mudar de colégio e só agora que ta voltando de onde saiu. Ainda mais ele tem uma característica peculiar que se manifesta em tempos em tempos.

 **Narração de Karkat**

\- É uma pena que a gente não vai estudar juntos novamente – disse Kanaya, enquanto caminho com ela no colégio.

\- Para mim, to pouco me fudendo com isso – falo irritado.

Passa ano e Kanaya cresce mais do que eu, que porra é essa? Por que tive que ser baixinho? Meu falecido pai e Kankri, meu irmão mais velho, também tem pouca altura, mas eu tive que ser o mais baixo dos três? Ta certo que não sou anão, mas parece que sou uma garota por tamanho. Não consigo ser mais alto nem da minha irmã mais nova, Nepeta. Que saco. Agora 'minha tia', Kanaya cresce a cada ano. Droga.

\- Não fale assim, é bom estudar junto com os melhores amigos – diz ela.

\- Você é menos insuportável que todo mundo.

\- Credo. Nem parece que ta namorando com aquele DJ?

\- Ele é diferente – eu coro.

\- Ta bem a... – Kanaya não termina de falar, porque aparece duas pessoas desagradáveis na nossa frente. Eridan e a russa Vriska – Ola Ampora - disse Kanaya demonstrando a antipatia pelo hipster na voz. Lá vem.

\- Ola Maryam – disse o fresco respondendo com o mesmo tom de voz.

Ah não. No primeiro dia de aula não, deixam pra brigar... nunca. É um saco ver toda vez os dois brigarem. Motivo porque Kanaya é fã de Crepúsculos e Eridan é fã de Harry Potter.

\- Ainda esperando uma carta para estudar em Hogwarts? É uma pena que nunca chega.

\- Falou a menina que sonha namorar dois garotos mais populares do colégio.

\- E você sempre com inveja, afinal sempre tentando ter romance com alguém, mas não consegue – eita, Kanaya já pegou pesado, agora que o hipster vai enlouquecer.

\- Acho mais sensato um conjunto de atitudes que leva um relacionamento ou uma força misteriosa que faz um casal ficar junto simplesmente olhando – ele disse com a maior calma? Eridan não descabelou com isso? Esse é o verdadeiro Eridan? – agora me dá licença tenho mais o que fazer – ele sai andando acompanhado com Vriska.

Faz dois anos que Eridan estava estudando em uma outra escola e agora voltou para "Alternia High School". Por que só agora que ele voltou? Tenho ele adicionado como amigo no facebook se as fotos que ele postou revela que ele perdeu alguns parafusos da cabeça. De qualquer jeito isso não é problema meu. O bom que o fresco parou de me pedir conselhos amoroso e quero que continue assim.

 **Narração de Porrim**

\- Kanny. Ta com sede? – eu pergunto.

\- Um pouco – ele responde.

\- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para você.

\- Ta bom.

Kankri Vantas Leijon é o segundo filho do meu falecido irmão, Signless Vantas. Espanto-me como Kankri está parecendo com meu irmão dia, após dia. Cuido dele como se fosse meu próprio filho, amo meu sobrinho.

Vou para uma lanchonete, compro um copo de suco natural (chato que tava com uma grande fila) e volto para Kankri. Quando vejo um homem perto do Kankri claramente com segundas intenções. Esse infeliz vai pagar com a vida.

 **Narração de Cronus**

Universidade Beforan nada mal. Tem até alguma mulheres bem gostosa. De repente vejo um garoto sentando em um banco. Cabelos curtos rebeldes pretos, estatura baixa e com físico frágil. Está vestindo uma tênis, calça preto e uma blusa vermelha. Meu deus, que garoto bonito. Nessas horas que vale a pena comer um cu de homem de vez em quando. Está na hora de seduzi-lo.

\- Oi – digo fazendo meu melhor sorriso para impressiona-lo com minha aparência.

\- Oi – ele fala um pouco desconfiado que me deixa um pouco decepcionado, mas motivado já que vou ter que me esforçar um pouco.

\- Primeiro dia de faculdade? – pergunto me segurando para não mostrar nenhum interesse.

\- Sim, iniciando meu curso de história para ter um entendimento total da história da humanidade. Conhece todos os fatos conflituosos dos diferentes relatos que compõem a história. Sendo o primeiro dia tenho receio de ser vítima de comportamentos abusivos dos trotes que os veteranos fazem com os calouros cujo objetivo é só denegrir a dignidade de alguém aproveitando da posição social para os próprios caprichos.

Nossa como o cara fala muito. Deu até tedio, mas ele é bonito suficiente para come-lo. Posso aproveitar esse lado falador dele ao meu favor tanto que me sento no lado dele, enquanto ele falava. Parece que não se incomodou com minha ação. É um bom sinal.

\- Também sou um calouro que vou cursar diplomacia. Meu nome é Cronus e o seu?

\- Eu sou Kakri.

\- Prazer Kankri, porque seu receio dos trotes? – se ele gosta de falar vou usar isso ao meu favor. Normalmente pessoas assim se sente bem quando colocam tudo para fora. Tenho que agradecer meu pai pelos treinamentos rígidos de concentração. Isso vai me servir agora.

\- Receio que preciso me manifestar contra esses tipos de comportamentos abusivos me colocando em uma posição ofensiva. É triste saber que mesmo mudanças positivas na nossa sociedade até recentes – a única mudança recente é a liberação do casamento gay no pais, isso já é um bom sinal – perdem o brilho com comportamentos arcaicos que persistem na nossa sociedade como esse habito de trote nas faculdades. É frustrante como atitudes tradicionais são para condicionar diferenciação social... – de repente sinto um golpe que me derruba.

Quando dou para mim vejo uma mulher gostosa cheio de tatuagem muito puta.

CONTINUA


	2. Genderfluid

**Narração de Cronus**

Quando me dou por mim vejo uma mulher muito gostosa cheio de tatuagem 'muito puta' da vida. Uma gostosa de primeira categoria com tudo que um homem pode querer. Tem seios grandes dando aquela vontade de chupa-los como se não houvesse amanhã, uma bunda redondinha perfeita (será que ela gosta de anal?), cabelos lisos e grande (perfeito para ser puxados) e pele muito branca. Não estou brincando. Se desse um chupão nela já ficava a marca fácil. Eu me pergunto se ela é uma vampira, já que vi de relance seus caninos são grandes. Parece que tem tatuagem em todo corpo. Em resumo é uma diva. Uma diva de mão pesada que acertou minha cara. PORRA. NA CARA NÃO.

\- Em chefe, o que foi que fiz? – me levanto.

\- Está seduzindo meu sobrinho na maior cara de pau – pelo tom de voz parece que ta em TPM.

Sobrinho? Eita. Os dois são quase na mesma idade e se não tem.

\- Eu não sei aonde você bateu sua cabeça, chefe, mas eu só tava de conversa com Kankri até você dá uma de mulher ciumenta e acertar a minha cara. Eu te entenderia se fosse namorada, mas tia? Você que tem problema.

\- Eu nunca vou deixar meu querido sobrinho ficar de papinho com um troglodita do seu estilo.

\- O que tem meu estilo? Apenas me visto como um homem comum. Que preconceito é esse? Por acaso tem aversão a homens, chefe?

\- Primeiro eu não sou seu chefe e se eu fosse você estaria demitido. E segundo pare de agir que estava conversando na inocência, porque não estava. Eu estava vendo sua mão ir na coxa dele.

\- E por acaso tivesse, você é homofobico?

\- Eu sou aberto a todo movimento LGBT, mas reconheço quando um homem quer se aproveitar do outro. Homens como você que impede a sociedade de crescer e oprime as mulheres.

– Ah meu deus, Você é feminista? Só faltava essa.

\- O que você tem contra com feminismo?

\- São um bando de mulheres que buscam serem melhor dos homens, porque são infelizes porque não recebe uma rola bem grossa entre as pernas.

\- Se na sociedade não existisse sexistas como você, talvez não precisaria de feministas.

\- Prefiro ser um e ter uma vida sem conflitos do que ser uma feminista mal amada que só sabe discutir coisas banais.

\- E ainda se diz inocente? Por pouco do seu comportamento da pra ver que não é uma boa pessoa para meu sobrinho.

\- Se tivesse um sobrinho eu não sufocaria como você faz. Bateu na minha cara, sua vadia.

\- Olha o respeito. Eu tenho nome, me chamo Porrim.

\- Porrim. Ta legal, chefe. Você ta falando com o príncipe da faculdade: Cronus Ampora. Guarde bem esse nome caso queria uma bola rola entre suas pernas.

\- Ora seu... – a gata iria me dá um tapa na cara, mas segurei a mão dela.

\- Se quiser me foder me beija – ela tem uma mão bem pesada, oh feminista problemática. Aposto que ela é lésbica – agora me dá licença tenho mais que fazer na vida – solto a mão dela e me distancio dela – até mais Kankri, espero a gente terminar nossa conversa – despido dele, afinal gostei do garoto, só acho que ele fala demais. E ainda deu mole, é uma bundinha em potencial para ser comido.

\- Só por cima do meu cadáver – disse Porrim.

\- Cuidado que pede, senão eu fico por cima mesmo e você gemendo meu nome.

\- Já tive namoradas com clitóris maiores que seu pênis – aí, a feminista sabe responder. Doeu.

\- Isso que veremos – saio de perto.

Ela tem um corpo bem tentador, mas a personalidade... não tem pau que permaneça duro com ela falando. E pela resposta estava certo, ela é lésbica mesmo. Só faltava essa: não posso comer Kankri na paz porque uma lésbica feminista fica de 'mimimi'. Agora é uma questão de honra: Kankri vai ser meu.

 **Narração de Kanaya**

Hoje está sendo um bom dia. Não encontrei com aquele chato do Ampora hoje e por incrível que pareça Karkat ta de bom humor hoje. Eu não entendi minha irmã ontem quando chegou na faculdade estava muito nervosa, porque um cara qualquer estava dando em cima do Kankri.

Qual é o problema que meu sobrinho mais velho conseguir um namorado? Afinal ele é pansexual, não tem problema, mas minha irmã disse que não vai deixar um sexista qualquer ficar nele. Ela parece que é uma mãe coruja. Tenho dor dos filhos que ela pode criar no futuro.

Eu estou em um horário vago, a professora de inglês está doente, então vi para biblioteca para encontrar um romance para ler. Claro que nenhum romance vai ser superior ao maravilhoso crepúsculo, mas dá pra quebrar o galho. Eu queria ter um amor como a Bella teve. Achar uma garota dos meus sonhos.

Só quando eu entrei na biblioteca vim uma anja em pessoa sentada lendo um livro. Meu deus como a garota é gata. Será que é uma novata? Ela é morena parecendo que gosta muito de praia, cabelos lisos e longos penteado ao estilo Maria Chiquinha e uma mecha caindo no olho direito que ela pintou de roxo (deu um charme muito meigo). Ela quase não tem seios como se não tivesse mesmo, mas em compensação a bunda... que bunda, meu deus. E olha que ela tá sentada, imagem se ela tivesse em pé destacaria muito mais, sem contar que ela parece que não tem nenhuma grama de gordura. Será que ela pratica natação?

Agora a roupa combina muito bem com ela. A saia colegial vermelha um pouco acima do joelho xadrez vermelho, um cinto preto, meias longas até altura do joelho roxas de lista, uma botas de cano curto preto, uma camisa top 'tomara que caia' sem mangas preta que deixa o umbigo de foca, um par de luvas sem dedo que cobre todo antebraço e cotovelo da mesma cor da meia e óculos que realça muito bem seu rosto feminino. Parece uma gótica Lolita mais viva. Eu adorei.

O meu pai do céu, por favor, que essa garota seja lésbica. Ela é linda demais para ficar com um homem qualquer. Vou conhecer a garota. Eu chego como não quero nada, aproximo e dou meu melhor sorriso.

\- Oi.

Ela olha para mim com desconfiança, será que fiz alguma coisa de errada?

\- Maryam – ela sabe meu sobrenome. Como isso é possível?

\- Como sabe meu sobrenome? – fico surpresa. Será que já vi no passado. Ainda ela da um ar familiar, mas não to conseguindo lembra de onde a conheço.

\- Por que você é a líder das fãs de Crepúsculos nesse colégio? – me olha como uma cara de obvio. Será que é uma garota que me conhece pelo fórum dos Twilighters. Estranho que eu não me identifico com meu nome, mas como 'grimAuxiliatrix'.

\- Tu também é fã de Crepúsculo?

\- Não, eu sou fã de Harry Potter.

O que essa garota linda e maravilhosa é fã de Harry Potter? Não creio. Como ela pode gostar dessa literatura infantil?

\- Harry Potter até que é legal – forço para falar essa frase. Eu nunca iria falar na frente do Ampora.

\- Sério? – agora fica surpresa e menos desconfiada.

\- Sim. É divertido toda aventura e todo o lance do mistério. É envolvente todo trama de mistério e reviravolta – digo na sinceridade, mas ainda acho o livro muito infantil.

\- E como – os olhos dela começa brilhar – todo o universo de magia, os personagens, a trama, tudo é perfeito. Eu quero minha carta para Hogwarts – faz um beicinho muito fofo. Engraçado que sempre irrito Ampora falando que ele nunca vai receber essa carta.

\- Só acho que a série só deveu na questão de romance. Acho fraquinho.

\- Eu adoro os ships de lá, mas a J. K. Rowling poderia ter dado atenção melhor para os romances.

\- Por isso que adoro Crepúsculo. Pra mim não tem amor mais forte que Bella e Edward. Um amor tão puro e verdadeiro – digo toda sonhadora.

\- Eu acho bonito toda interação deles dos momentos carinhoso do casal e até resgata o estilo de romance antigo, além da Jacob sem camisa são as melhores cenas – ah não. Ela é hetera, não – uma pena que Leah ou Rosalie não faz o mesmo – ela gosta de mulher. Viva - mas o romance não dá motivo para acontecer.

\- Eles tiveram amor em primeira vista. Esse foi o motivo.

\- Pode até ser, mas olha a Bella. Tipo uma garota sem graça que se auto intitula antissocial, mas gosta de ser chamada pelo apelido vem em uma cidade pequena e do nada ela fica popular lá chamando atenção dos outros garotos antes de Edward, inclusive do Jacob. Sei que é bonito as cenas que ela tem com Edward e Jacob, mas o que ela fez para merecer isso? Enquanto outras personagens femininas ou são infelizes por completo como Leah ou não são totalmente realizada como Rosalie que não pode ter filhos.

Nossa. Nunca escutei uma crítica tão bem construtiva da minha série favorita. Para mim o único defeito foi não ter um romance yuri.

\- É um romance bonito é, mas meio que deixa a impressão que o amor verdadeiro e a felicidade é para poucos. Adoro romances e adoraria que Harry Potter tivesse mais a fundo que me faz ler livros de romance. Gosto daquele que o casal que há um esforço de uma ou ambas as partes – ela continua.

\- E 50 tons de Cinzas? O que acha?

\- Não cheguei a ler.

\- Recomendo. Foi baseado em uma fanfic de Crepúsculo.

\- Foi escrito pela autora da série?

\- Não. Foi por outra autora.

\- Interessante. Aliás por que ta na biblioteca agora? – ela pergunta.

\- Estou com uma aula vaga e você?

\- Tive brigar com grupo de pessoas que não aceitaram que sou diferente e foi suspensa por isso – vejo ela fica desanimada. O que será que aconteceu?

\- Eles encheram sua paciência tanto.

\- Não. Eles partiram para agressão física.

\- Nossa – eu me assusto. Ela disse que é diferente, mas o que ela tem de diferente ao ponto das pessoas agredirem ela – mas você foi vitima, por que você foi suspensa?

\- Porque eu bati nos meus agressores.

\- Nossa – fico surpresa. Ela não tem nenhum arranhão – quantos eram?

\- Cinco.

Linda, meiga e fatal. Perfeita para casar.

\- E o que você tem de diferente? Para mim você é normal – eu digo.

\- Não ta na cara minha diferença? – ela pergunta me olhando incrédula.

\- Eu vejo uma garota muito bem vestida – eu falo e ela fica corada. Ela é tão fofinha.

Será que ela sofre bullying por ser bissexual? Pelo menos ela gosta de mulher. Viva. Eu quase agarrei a novata na biblioteca mesmo. Ainda acho um desperdício dela ficar com homens, mas pelo menos ela se amarra em um corpo feminino. Ah quando eu tiver ela na cama... vou esfregar tanto bombril que vai até sangrar, se é que vocês me entendem.

De repente Karkat entra na biblioteca e fica em choque quando me ver e a novata. Sério? Por que ele ta assim? Ele sabe que sou lésbica.

\- Seu irmão ta esperando lá fora – ele diz para a novata.

\- Ah sim. Obrigada Karkat – ela se levanta – Maryam, eu estava enganada sobre você. Acho que nosso grupo pode ter uma trégua – será que ela é o braço direito da Ampora? Seria ótimo se ele parasse de implicar com minha série favorita.

\- Claro. Não existe motivo para não ter briga – falo sorridente. Não sei porque, mas Karkat parece que está em choque.

\- Então até a próxima – ela aproxima de mim e dá uns dois beijos em minha fase que retribuo, beijo perto nos lábios pra tirar uma casquinha – tchau Karkat – ela se aproxima de meu primo e beija a face dele, mas não tira nenhuma reação. Hoje Karkat ta em choque.

Eu só vejo ela saindo na biblioteca ficando hipnotizada com o rebolar dela. Meu coração acelera quando ela prende a saia em uma cadeira que levanta um pouco mostrando a calcinha branca. Ela rapidamente ajeita a saia, mas EU VI A CALCINHA DELA, EU TO QUASE BABANDO. Acho que to ficando apaixonada. Eu esqueci de perguntar o nome dela. Que droga.

\- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – Karkat grita me fazendo sair do transe.

\- O que foi?

\- QUANDO VOCÊ E ERIDAN FICARAM TÃO AMIGOS?

\- ERIDAN? – esse nome não me é estranho. Aonde já vi esse nome antes?

De repente a verdade me acerta como uma bala. Eridan é o primeiro nome do Ampora. Eridan Ampora. Aquela garota era o Ampora? Eu estava babando na coca, mas se revelou fanta.

 **Narração de Cronus**

Vontade de fumar um cigarro, mas logo Eridan vai aparecer. Fiquei puto de raiva quando soube que mexeram com minha querida irmãzinha. Por sorte ela foi treinada desde pequena para bater. É o orgulho da família. Como queria ser um irmão melhor, porque não consigo ajuda-la. Ela ainda é sentida pelo fora que recebeu de Feferi. Eu não sei se isso desencadeou Eridan ser um genderfluid.

Um genderfluid até aonde sei é uma pessoa que hora se sente como homem e hora se acha mulher. A princípio parece ser uma característica de múltipla personalidade, mas não tem um broqueio de memória quando faz na sua fase como garoto e garota. Sem contar que ele ainda mantem a sexualidade constante, ou seja, ele é pansexual mesmo como homem ou como mulher. Eridan ainda tem uma caracteriza única que consegue alterar sua voz de acordo com o gênero ele está, tanto que eu mesmo demorei para reconhecer sua voz quando se assumiu.

Apesar da sociedade é mais aberta, existe pessoas que são preconceituosas que repudiam Eridan. Alguns parte até para agressão, mas por sorte ele/ela sabe muito bem como bater. O maior problema que ele não consegue um relacionamento estável. Desde do fora que recebeu da Feferi ele não chega em nenhuma mulher e os homens com que ele relacionou ou não gostam quando ele está como homem ou como mulher.

E por falar nele, ou melhor, nela aproxima de mim vestido como uma garota. Do visual que "se não fosse 'minha irmã' eu comia".

\- Então irmãzinha. Foi quantos desta vez?

\- Cinco. Eles ainda duvidaram que sou uma garota.

\- Uma garota com o pau maior que o meu digo de passagem.

Eridan faz uma cara emburrada que é uma graça.

Pior que Eridan é como se fosse uma garota sem seios e com pau, porque a voz e a bunda é de uma garota. Ele quase não tem musculatura fazendo ele ser bem magro e em forma. Até o nome serve tanto para homens como para mulheres. Eridan, nome dado pela minha mãe que é uma abreviação de Eridana, uma das estrelas próxima constelação de aquário. Um nome meio unissex que serve para qualquer gênero.

\- Vai ficar de gozação com minha cara? – ela diz.

\- Que isso, irmãzinha. Que tal a gente comer um sushi?

\- Ótima ideia – diz com os olhos brilhando.

\- Suba na moto e segura no abdômen sarado.

\- Não seguro nem fudendo – sobe na moto.

\- Se eu tivesse seu pau eu virava um ator pornô.

\- Vai a merda – diz colocando capacete.

Próximo destino é um restaurante japonês.

CONTINUA


	3. Vampiros?

**Narração de Vriska**

Despertador toca me enchendo o saco logo pela manhã. Ah vontade de matar aula. Mais uns cinco minutos não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

\- Acorda Vriska, sua puta – minha avó sendo 'carinhosa' como sempre. Ah velha desgraçada! Qualquer dia desses manipulo minha mãe colocar essa gorda na rua.

Com contra gosto me levanto e vou no banheiro me arrastando. Jogo uma água gelada no rosto e esfrego meus olhos limpa-los. Depois escovo meus dentes e penteio meu cabelo.

\- Anda logo sua vagabunda. Não fique se masturbando no banheiro – eu ignoro minha avó, enquanto cuido do meu maravilhoso cabelo tão sedoso, cheiroso e comprido, se pudesse eu me casava com meu próprio cabelo. Quando termino de pentear bato no meu cabelo.

Faço uma higiene básica no meu corpo e visto uma roupa casual. Calça jeans, tênis vermelho, camisa preta e jaqueta simples. Também não esquecendo dos meus óculos. Droga de vista. Vou para a cozinha já vejo minha irmã dando um prato de mingau para minha avó.

Minha avó é uma gorda velha que mal consegue ficar de pé. Lembro-me no passado que minha mãe queria que ela fizesse dieta, mas a filha ta puta me ameaçava a trazer doces para ela senão me batia. Para o azar dela to bem crescidinha e se ela pensar tocar a mão em mim como no passado ela ta fudida. Eu e minha irmã chamamos ela de 'Vó aranha'. Bom que gostaríamos colocar ela no asilo, mas minha mãe gasta muito em bebida que não permite financiar isso.

Minha irmã, eu adoro ela. É a mais responsável da casa cuidado e ela que ajudou a acabar com a tirania da minha avó. Parece que é certinha demais, mas ela sabe leva muita gente na conversa. Sempre tem o costume de usar um vestido curto com mangas longa justo com uma cinta preta. Sério, que visual brega assim como o corte de cabelo curto. Pelo menos ela me sempre tem uma história boa para contar. Ela se chama Aranea.

\- Bom dia, Vriska – pela me cumprimenta pelo nome e não é com aquela frescura de 'irmãzinha'.

\- Bom dia, Aranea – me sento e ela me serve algumas panquecas com melado. Ela sabe que eu gosto.

\- O seu amigo não vai vim hoje? – ela se refere ao Eridan que é deixado pelo seu irmão aqui para a gente ir junto para a escola.

\- Não. Ele foi suspenso por ter brigado na sala de aula.

\- Nossa. Qual foi o motivo?

\- Mexeram com ele só por ter aparecido vestido de mulher.

\- Incrível que mesmo nos dias de hoje as pessoas são tão preconceituosas assim.

\- Aquele seu amigo é um viadinho – disse a 'Vó Aranha'.

\- Vó – disse Aranea.

\- To falando a verdade. Aquele filhinho de papai adora dá a bunda, só varia em colocar uma calça ou um vestido.

\- Não fale assim. Ele já namorou a Vriska.

\- Isso porque essa puta tem mais cara de homem do que alguém nessa casa.

\- Ei – eu digo.

De repente minha mãe entra cambaleando. Ela parece muito fisicamente com minha irmã mais velha (que porra é essa de todo conhecido meu o pai ou mãe sempre parece com filho ou filha mais velha), mas tendo cabelos longos. Ela usa uma calça jeans, uma camisa azul e um tapa olho preto, já que ficou cega em uma guerra que ela participou quando era marinheira assim como braço esquerdo usando um postiço mecânico no lugar. Ela foi uma heroína de guerra assim como o pai de Eridan e vive com a aposentadoria precoce.

Aranea já servi um café extra forte que ela bebe em um gole. Pelo jeito ela encheu a cara mais uma vez. Pelo menos quando ela fica bêbada ela fica só seu cantinho e não xaropa ninguém. Muito menos já deu problema com a família. Adoro as histórias dela quando era marinheira que me fez ter o objetivo de ser uma no futuro. Mindfang pode ser hoje uma mãe de família solteira, mas quando estava ativa ela conhecida como "Marquise Spinneret Mindfang", a lendária almirante.

\- Ué? Dualscar Jr. não veio hoje? – ela diz. O pai de Eridan e minha mãe foram amigos de batalha, mas faz anos que eles não se falam mais pelas diferenças de caminho que eles traçaram. Enquanto minha mãe ficou na aposentadoria, o senhor Dualscar investiu no mundo empresarial.

\- Acredita que ele foi suspenso só porque mexeram com ele quando estava vestido de mulher? – disse minha irmã.

\- Nossa. Que um absurdo. Ele fica uma graça quando está de mulher.

\- Eu já vou indo – dou uma última gafada terminando as panquecas, me levando e vou em direção da minha mãe – tchau mãe – faço o mesmo com Aranea, só não faço isso para minha vó.

Saindo do meu apartamento já vejo John e Jade, os irmãos nerds dentuços que são meus vizinhos.

\- Bom dia, Vriska – disse Jade, enquanto John está prestando atenção no celular.

\- Bom dia – respondo a nerd e vou no outro e tiro o celular da mão dele.

\- Pera aí. Tava assistindo – ele diz tentando recuperar o celular. Não tem coisa melhor do que fazer bullying com John.

\- Ta assistindo esses filmes ruins de novo logo cedo?

\- Não é verdade. Estava assistindo Kung Fury. Um filme independente financiado na kickstark.

\- E o que o filme retrata?

\- De um policial que foi mordido por uma serpente e acertado por um raio que ganhou os poderes do kung fu.

\- Sério. John. Tu tem problema – o elevador chega e nós três entramos.

\- Em vez disso, por que não ligam para o Eridan para marcar o jogo de hoje? – pergunta Jade.

\- Boa ideia – ligo para Eridan.

\- Precisa mesmo usar meu celular pra ligar? – John questiona.

\- Cala a boca – viro para ele – alô. Eridan?

\- Ah Vriska.

\- Pela voz ta como homem.

\- O que você quer?

\- A gente marcar mais um jogo de RPG. Topa?

\- Topo. No mesmo lugar.

\- Com certeza.

\- Ta marcado.

\- Beleza.

Estou doida para chegar de noite para poder jogar RPG.

 **Narração de Porrim**

\- Precisamos de homens para apresentação – disse minha amiga, Latula.

Cabelos médios e lisos, estatura média, expressão viva e um corpo que me desperta um pouco de inveja: não tendo nem curvas demais e nem de menos, ótimo para não ser objeto para os padrões machistas da sociedade. As roupas que são exóticas: calça e blusa folgadas pretas, um vestido por cima curto de cor verde azulado, botas e luvas vermelhas. É uma praticamente de esporte radicais assumida e escolheu não fazer faculdade para dedicar sua vida para seu casamento e as competições de esportes radicais.

Uma mulher de espirito forte que sustenta o marido que teve uma deterioração mental que o faz ficar dependente até para se vestir. Do financiamento que ela dá para o cunhado dela para diversos cursos de informática (ele tem a mesma idade da Kanaya). É uma mulher que tenho muita admiração.

Estou conversando com ela em uma lanchonete da faculdade e estamos acertando detalhes para apresentação de balé moderno para um evento beneficente contra o câncer de mama.

\- Não precisamos de homens para essa apresentação. As mulheres são mais que suficientes – eu digo.

\- Esqueceu que o Kankri dança ótimo, pode usar ele.

\- Kanny é uma exceção, mas pouco homens que são disposto a aprender a dançar balé moderno.

\- Poucos são dispostos ou poucos que não se intimidam com sua presença.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Que as vezes você assumi uma posição de feminista muito radical para os homens.

\- Não me confunda com as feministas radicais. Elas amarram todo movimento – esfrego minha cabeça só de pensar naquelas piranhas que radicalizam demais ou de desocupadas que se diz feministas, mas perdem tempo para falar de designs de personagens femininas de videogame.

\- Eu tenho um conhecido meu que é mimico pode ajudar muito.

\- Ok, eu vou confiar em você para... aquele troglodita de novo – vejo de longe aquele sexista do outro dia dando em cima do Kanny novamente. Filho da puta. E ainda ta abraçando por trás. Viado miserável.

 **Narração de Kanaya**

\- Gostou da fic? – Nepeta pergunta me mostrando uma fanfic que ela escreveu sobre Crepúsculo para mim no intervalo. É uma adorável garota que parece ser mais nova na aparência, baixinha (a família do Karkat altura é algo genético), ruiva e fixação por gatos usando uma toda de gato (que dá um ar de graça). Também é minha sobrinha.

\- Adorei – ela escreveu um yuri envolvente. Só o desenho que... não ficou... bom.

\- Eu não sei como vocês perdem tempo para essas bobagens – disse Karkat que está no nosso lado.

\- É divertido ler fanfics – eu respondo – tem algumas que são muito boas.

\- E também é divertido de escrever – diz Nepeta.

\- É, mas você esquece fanfics de tudo, inclusive de pessoas conhecidas – fala Karkat.

\- Isso é sério? – eu pergunto.

\- Sim, tenho muitas fics de Rosemary sua.

\- Rosemary?

\- É o nome do ship que coloquei Rose x Kanaya.

\- Isso é criativo, mas não esquece que Rose e eu terminamos o namoro.

\- Isso é triste. Também tenho fics de você com...

O namorado de Karkat aparece atrás do mesmo e o abraça por trás que faz Nepeta presta atenção na cena com os olhos brilhando. Meu sobrinho tem uma reação agressiva a princípio, mas quando percebeu quem se trata. Quem será que a Nepeta me shippou?

Dave Strider é um rapaz de estatura média, cabelos loiros e sempre usa óculos escuros. De início não ia muito com a cara dele, porque é amigo das pessoas que anda com Eridan, mas mudei de ideia quando comecei a namorar com Rose. Curioso que Dave e Karkat eram rivais já que disputavam uma mesma mulher, mas parece que resolveram suas diferentes e muito, já que começaram namorar. Isso é uma surpresa principalmente para o lado de Dave, já que ele se dizia hetero e fazia muitas piadas preconceituosas contra os gays. Enquanto Karkat ta ficando menos irritado a cada dia.

\- Kar – disse de forma doce. Eu queria ter uma namorada para me chamar de forma doce.

\- Não me chame assim até parece o Eridan.

\- Ele sabe como escolher apelidos. Alias viu o Tavros? – solta o abraço.

\- O que quer com ele?

\- Combinar de jogar RPG nessa noite.

\- Vocês jogam isso? Acho muita perda de tempo.

\- Ah por favor. Eu quero jogar também – Nepeta fala com os olhos brilhando.

\- Mas o Equius deixa?

\- Ele não precisa saber – ela fala baixinho.

\- Não saber o que? – aparece Equius que faz Nepeta grita de susto e pular.

Equius é o melhor amigo da Nepeta. A família Zahhak tem ótimas relações com a família Vantas Leijon. O senhor Zahhak é melhor amigo da senhora Leijon, assim como irmão de Equius é melhor amigo de Meulin. Três gerações diferentes que são tão unidas como se fossem irmãos de sangue.

\- Fala Equius, beleza – Dave cumprimenta o amigo da Nepeta marombado – a Nepeta ta com esperanças de você deixa-la jogar RPG.

\- O que te falei sobre jogar RPG? – Equius se vira para Nepeta.

\- Que é imoral. Sério. Equius não tem sentido é só um jogo.

\- Aquele jogo deve rolar uma orgia muito grande. Aonde já viu adolescentes se passando por vampiros.

\- Vampiros? – eu me interesso.

\- Mas o pessoal é gente boa. Deixa eu jogar – disse Nepeta como uma criança.

\- Minha resposta é não – disse Equius.

\- Dave, eu posso jogar também? – eu pergunto fazendo todos me olharem. O que foi?

\- Que merda é essa? Desde quando você se interessou jogar essa porra?

\- Desde quando descobrir que tinha vampiros no meio. Sabe que adoro vampiros – eu respondo.

\- Ta vendo. Kanaya vai quer jogar também, se ela vai eu também vou – disse Nepeta batendo o pé. É engraçado como ela sendo baixinha tenta encarar Equius que é um armário para qualquer pessoa. Vejo Equius suando frio não sabendo que falar.

\- Tem certeza que você quer jogar, Kanaya? Nós jogamos Vampiro, A máscara. É um universo mais sombrio que Crepúsculo.

\- Eu não me importo. Desde que eu seja vampira.

\- E também tem o Eridan e vocês dois não se dão bem.

\- Acho que está na hora de resolver as diferenças – eu digo fazendo todos se espantarem – e ainda mais ele tá jogando RPG de Vampiro. Ele já não tem moral para falar mal do meu Crepúsculo.

\- Se assim quer. Vou falar com Jade sobre isso.

Parece que de noite vou poder jogar RPG pela primeira vez. Fico feliz de ter uma chance de ser uma vampira.

CONTINUA


	4. RPG

**Narração de Kankri**

Mesmo estando na faculdade não deixo de pensar dos meus sobrinhos. Minha irmã mais velha, Meulin, e o seu marido, Kurloz, tiveram seus filhos gêmeos que batizaram de Caliborn e Calliope. São duas crianças muito fofas. Repreendo-me muito por estar em um ambiente que toda concentração precisa ser para estudo. Minha preocupação familiar encontra em prioridade dos meus pensamentos, mas ainda permito essa rebeldia interna porque meus dois sobrinhos são como dois anjinhos na terra. Caliborn é mais barulhento e Calliope é mais quietinha. Quando estão no berço juntos parecem que age como só um bebe.

Sinto-me algo me agarrando por trás. De primeiro momento penso que seja uma das minhas irmãs, mas reparo que os braços estão embaixo. Uma voz suave e roca fala próximo do meu ouvido que me arrepia todo que me faz questionar, porque em vez de ter uma reação mais agressiva eu tenho uma reação de timidez. Estou me assemelhando a uma garota que está sendo abraçado pelo namorado de surpresa e isso me faz questionar minhas atitudes ativas como homem.

\- Oi Kakri – eu sou bom de memória reconheço quem pertence a voz.

\- Cronus – reconheço o homem que Porrim odiou e das poucas pessoas que conversam comigo que teve paciência de me escutar.

\- Que bom que lembrou do meu nome. O que é isso em sua mão? – ele pergunta sobre o papel que deveria estar olhando, mas estava pensando nos meus sobrinhos e da minha responsabilidade nos estudos.

\- É uma anotação dos dias dos ensaios para apresentação de balé moderno.

\- Interessante. Eu adoraria participar.

\- Você dança?

\- Não, mas posso aprender rápido. Ainda seria uma ótima desculpa para ficar perto de você.

\- Eu não é por nada, mas esse atitude que você está fazendo agora está sendo muito intima para meu gosto e esses padrões de intimidade ainda não foram estabelecidos suficiente para isso.

\- Então não gosta de ser agarrado por trás, chefe?

\- Não foi isso que eu disse. Imagino que nossa interação em dias passados não permitiram suficiente criamos laços afetivos suficientes para esse grau de intimidade. Suas atitudes estão me constrangendo muito publicamente mesmo sendo pansexual não tenho questão de expor. Estamos em uma ambiente educacional e nossos estudos tinha que ser prioridade.

\- Você pode dizer que não, mas não fez nenhuma força para sair dos meus braços – ele diz me deixando vermelho – então você é pansexual? Que coincidência eu sou bissexual. Parece que temos muitos pontos em comum.

\- Mesmo que nós dois tenhamos mente aberto para diferentes gostos sexuais isso ainda não é um ponto de união. Um relacionamento é necessária confiança e algo que não foi construído. Pelo contrário, vendo que minha tia não foi com sua presença faz que esse elo dificilmente poça se construído...

\- Eu ainda nem te chamei para sair e já me quer um namoro. Parece que ta mais ansioso do que eu – ele me irrompe. Detesto quando as pessoas me interrompe minha fala. Ainda fico corado com as palavras dele – ainda mais uma investida mais lenta é um luxo que não posso ter - sinto que ele me solta de repente. Vejo a minha tia se aproximando passos pesados e vejo que está zangada. Junto com ela está Latula.

\- O que eu falei sobre não se aproximar de Kanny? – disse Porrim. Parece que vou ter que presenciar mais uma vez uma discursão verbal de Cronus com minha tia. É muito estressante escutar os palavrões do meu próprio irmão, quanto mais dos outros.

\- Que você teve namoradas que tinha clitóris maiores que pênis? – responde Cronus. Eu repudio esses baixo jargão do rapaz insistente que quer intimidade comigo. Me repreendo por também rir essa piada.

\- Eu nunca falei isso, seu puto – me surpreendo como Porrim desce o grau de suas palavras quando está irritada – falei para ficar longe de kanny.

\- Tem algum sentimento de homofobia, chefe? O que é irônico já que tu é lésbica.

\- Eu sou a favor de todos as orientações sexuais, mas isso não me faz ser favorável a homens sexistas que abusam dos outros.

\- Eu estava apenas conversando com Kakri na maior tranquilidade.

\- Nunca vi pessoas conversando tendo um abraçando por trás.

\- Então você não conhece o que é carinho.

\- Cronus – a voz de Latula com um veneno na voz.

\- Latula? – ele diz bastante surpreso.

Eu fico muito surpreso com isso. Quem imaginaria que Latula teria alguma ligação com Cronus, apesar de não saber a mínima ideia como os dois se conhece. Pela forma que Latula falou tem um ódio mais amargo para Cronus, o que me faz crer que ele não sabe lidar com o sexo feminino. Ou existe uma consciência de só presenciar o ódio de duas mulheres para ele, já que vi de longe ele abraçando muitas garotas e as mesmas deixando.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Porrim pergunta.

\- A gente estudou juntos no passado – disse Cronus.

\- Você acabou com a vida de Mituna – disse Latula.

\- E quem é Mituna?

Essas palavras parecem que despertaram a fúria da esportista. Ela avança no Cronus e segura pela gola quase rasgando.

\- Seu filho da puta. Você implicava com ele e como você não o reconhece.

Cronus fica um pouco em silencio como se puxasse isso na memória.

\- Já fui imaturo para fazer bullying em diversas pessoas. Eu não estou lembrando quem é.

Latula tenta dá um tapa na cara de Cronus, mas o mesmo segura evitando o golpe.

\- Seu maldito miserável. Por causa de você Mituna não conseguiu andar mais de skate – disse gritando.

\- Ah sim. O carinha fracassado que era seu namorado – se solta de Latula – você ainda tá com ele?

\- Ele é meu marido.

\- To vendo que o cara não ta tão fracassado assim – fala com um sorriso - mas sério, chefe. Como fui responsável dele não andar de skate? O máximo que fiz só foi esconder o skate dele no passado. Nada de especial.

\- Lembra quando você com inveja foi andar de skate também?

\- Não foi com inveja. Ele apenas me desafiou que eu não conseguiria andar de skate. Não só andei como fiz uma manobra melhor do que ele.

\- Sim, por sua culpa por tentar te imitar Mituna bateu a cabeça e ficou com sérias lesões na cabeça.

\- Sério? – vejo que Cronus ficou preocupado.

\- Por sua culpa, Mituna passa por dificuldades.

\- Sério. Eu lamento pelas dificuldades que ele esteja passando seja lá o que for, mas pare de culpar os outros pelos próprios fracassos. Se ele se machucou, enquanto treinava porque não teve cuidado bastante e nem foi bom bastante – de repente o telefone toca – alo? Sim. Já to a caminho – ele desliga – preciso ir – thau Kakri – ele me dá um beijo no rosto e sai correndo.

O clima foi bastante pesado e pela primeira vez tenho poucas palavras em mente, mas parece que Porrim está muda. Se tivesse em total consciência já teria dado um chute aéreo direcionado na cara do Cronus. Imagino que o choque foi conhecer esse passado negro de Cronus. Agora que ela vai ficar mais zangada com ele, principalmente quando souber que ele vai participar da apresentação de balé moderno.

 **Narração de Vriska**

Adoro jogar RPG. Sinto-me que posso ser personagens que se tentasse ser na vida real seria uma merda. Como pirata, épico ser no passado, mas brega para ser nos dias de hoje. Desde que conseguir um espaço para jogar Storyteller. Só tive que chantagear o senhor Kurloz Makara, que mexe com alugueis de espaço para eventos, para ceder o espaço. Afinal ele é o filho do presidente e não gostaria que as ações de seu irmão mais novo, Gamzee, viesse em público. Isso não seria nada agradável para reputação do presidente ter o filho mais novo como usuário de drogas.

Agora estou com Eridan conversando sobre o jogo de hoje.

\- Nada disso. Eu não vou jogar como garota hoje – oh hipster fresco.

\- Você tem que jogar. Meu personagem vai precisar da sua para negociar com o personagem do John.

\- Sabe que eu não jogo com ela quando estou como homem. Ainda mais tenho um momento com meu personagem com aquela gótica novata.

\- Ela não vai aparecer hoje. Ela já deu aviso.

\- Quando ela deu um aviso?

\- Hoje de tarde. Falou com a gente no colégio. Lembra que ta suspenso?

\- Puta que pariu.

\- Ou seja, vai ter que jogar com sua personagem.

\- Maldita hora que seu personagem dominou minha personagem.

\- Só assim você aprende ser esperto.

\- Que aconteceu com ela para não aparecer hoje?

\- Digamos que forças maior impede dela aparecer hoje.

\- Você chantageou ela.

\- Talvez

 **Narração de John**

Eu sou Castor Troy, um vampiro dos Tremere e estou de encontro com Anne Bonny, uma vampira anciã que corre rumores que ela já foi pirata. Ela pertence do clã dos Ventures. Esse é minha participação do RPG de hoje jogando com meu personagem que batizei em homenagem ao Nicolas Cages que fez sua melhor atuação no filme Outra Face e Vriska está jogando com sua personagem Anne.

Tenho dor do Eridan que uma de suas personagens, Andrômeda uma sereia, virou um carniçal (um escravo dominado por sangue) de Vriska. Agora vai ter que jogar com ela sem ta na sua fase mulher, porque Vriska quer. Tenho medo do que ela vai aprontar hoje.

\- Castor Troy – Vriska disse interpretando sua personagem. Está vestindo um short jeans curto, botas de canos longos, camisa preta com suspensório vermelho e bandana negra.

\- Anne Bonny – digo de uma maneira séria, entrando no meu personagem – então, algumas pistas sobre o paradeiro sobre o Lobisomem de Prata? – estou usando terno e gravata e chapéu fedora.

\- Já gosta de ir direto ao assunto – disse Vriska pegando um mapa.

No jogo RPG Dave está jogando com um lobisomem apelidado como Lobisomem de Prata, porque parecia que nem com prata o bicho era detido, nem usando a astucia de Nicolas Cage. Anne e Castor estão querendo eliminar esse alvo porque anda causando prejuízos em ambos negócios pessoais dos personagens. Ainda está tendo ajuda pela personagem da Rose, mas hoje ela não vejo não sei porque. Praticamente temos 15 minutos de interpretação aonde nossos personagens fez planejamentos.

\- Espero que nosso plano funcione – digo interpretando funcionar.

\- Claro que sim. Já fiz muito isso quando era pirata. Agora um momento de distração.

\- Hâ?

Vriska bate palma e de repente entra Eridan interpretando Andrômeda. O cara é um cosplayer vivo, porque tudo que ele veste fica bom nele, inclusive roupa de mulher. Sei que ele tem o lance de se sentir homem e mulher em fases imprecisas no seu cotidiano então tô acostumado vê-lo com saia, mas a roupa que ele ta usando... bem... posso dizer... que é... diferente.

Ele está usando um lingerie preto gótico, sapato alto, uma peruca vermelha, um enchimento falso que dá impressão que tem seios e maquiado de forma perfeita. Se não fosse pelo... 'pacote' dele eu jurava que era uma mulher mesmo vestido de lingerie. Pior que mesmo não sabendo disso não consigo parar de vê-lo de cima a baixo. Eu estou ficando confuso. Pela cara do Eridan ele ta se esforçando para entrar no personagem, mas não está satisfeito de estar como Andrômeda, personagem que ele só joga quando está na sua fase mulher.

\- Quem é ela? – pergunto entrando no meu personagem, afinal ainda estou jogando.

\- É minha vadia carniçal. Conseguir ela com muito esforço – eu me lembro das tretas para Vriska conseguir a personagem do Eridan. Ela meio que roubou para conseguir isso, mas nem fudendo vou admitir isso.

Vriska faz uma música tocar, digna para poli dance (isso explica, porque colocaram uma barra no centro da sala) e Eridan começa ir na barra rebolando. Pior que parece que tem uma seta apontando na bunda ou uma gravidade que puxa meus olhos para região que ta me fazendo olhar. John não se esqueça: aquilo tem pênis, aquilo tem pênis, aquilo tem pênis.

Quando chega na barra roda lentamente seguindo o ritmo da música. Em uma parada ele inclina para baixo encostando a bunda na barra. Poxa, o cara sabe dançar mesmo. Ainda percebo que ele não está usando uma bunda falsa é a própria bunda dele mesmo e não costumo reparar isso, principalmente alguém com 'pacote', mas o hipster tem uma bunda bem feminina.

Eridan faz sua apresentação como Andrômeda mostrando que é uma dançarina bem profissional. Rebola, se pendura na barra, mostra alongamento das pernas e tudo que um bom show de poli dance tem oferecer ou até mais, já que vejo que a dança foi bem erótica.

Eu estava todo tempo falando mentalmente para não ficar duro. Que é o Eridan vestido de mulher todo esse tempo. Porém não teve jeito: meu pau ficou duro. Como assim? Eu sei que sou hetero, nunca gostei de homem ou transexual. Tipo minha mente diz uma coisa e meu corpo diz outra. Pior que eu até to duvidando se Eridan nasceu homem, como to duvidando disso? O que Nicolas Cages fazia no meu lugar? Eu preciso de respostas.

\- Vejo que ta gostando da minha carniçal – diz Vriska que me faz tampar meu sexo. Pior que não to sabendo atuar.

Ela estala os dedos e 'Andrômeda' vai para o colo da 'Anne' e começa rebolar.

\- Uma vadia bem gostosa, pena que não tenho um pau para fude-la – eu não deixo de rir mentalmente com a interpretação da Vriska, afinal ela não tem desejos bissexuais, mas não coloco minha mão no fogo já que ela tem uma rivalidade estranha com Terezi – essa bunda é bem redondinha – da um tapa na bunda que faz Eridan parar de rebolar. Eu imagino que ele não gostou disso – você quer fuder esse buraquinho? – Vriska literalmente perdeu o juízo desta vez. Praticamente mostrou o ânus do Eridan.

\- Parou o jogo – disse Eridan se levantando e tampando o buraco limpo e pouco escuro, enquanto eu me controlo para não ter uma ejaculação precoce – que porra foi essa, Vriska?

\- Apresentar você como minha vadia.

Os dois começam discutir. Pelo menos fico feliz que tudo acabou. Espero que Dave não tenha trazido muitas pessoas desconhecidas para conhecer o jogo, porque eu não quero ter uma reputação de ser gay. Nada contra, mas eu não sou gay.

 **Narração de Kanaya**

Eu chego em um grande prédio para eventos de conversões que já me espanta pelo tamanho. Pensava que era algo mais caseiro como dentro de um apartamento. O RPG é levado bastante a sério. Nepeta estava bastante animada, Equius muito sério. Karkat irritado mesmo com Dave no seu lado. Eu estou empolgada, porque vou poder jogar um RPG de vampiros.

Quando chegamos fomos para a sala de câmera aonde uma menina com cara de nerd chamada Jade explicou as regras. Equius não prestou atenção na explicação e só estava monitorando o jogo dos outros. Em uma sala aquele menino deficiente Tavros estava jogando com outros dois que nunca vi na vida. Outra estava Dave e o melhor amigo dele: John conversando como se tivessem em um bar.

Enquanto isso soube das regras deste da mitologia dos vampiros, seus costumes, seus poderes, suas fraquezas e os clãs. Curioso que achei a fonte de inspiração de Stephenie Meye para criar os Voltures, com um clã chamado Ventrues cuja pronuncia é bem parecida. Vou fazer minha ficha com mais detalhes em casa. Enquanto isso vou continuar assistindo os outros jogando.

Em uma sala estava Vriska e John jogando. Olhando os dois jogando me faz lembrar quando eu era a melhor amiga da Vriska, antes de namorar com Rose. Tudo ia bem até me apaixonar por ela. Eu sei que Serket não é lésbica, por isso comecei a tratar mal e terminei amizade. O que mais me irrita que Eridan conseguiu namorar com ela (mesmo por curto tempo) e ainda é melhor amigo dela. Filho da puta.

E por falar nele vejo na câmera ele aparecendo vestido de mulher. Usando lingerie preto gótico, sapato alto, uma peruca vermelha. Ele me enganou no outro dia e pior sabendo que é ele ainda não deixo de ver uma linda mulher vestida bem eroticamente.

\- Que porra é essa? – disse Equius.

\- O que foi? – pergunta Nepeta.

\- Olha aquela garota vestida sem nenhum pudor.

\- Aquela não é uma garota – disse Jade – é um garoto que joga com a gente se vestido de garota.

\- Viu. Ele está só jogando.

\- Além desse jogo ser imoral ainda deixa gay.

\- O que quer tem de um garoto se vestir de garota para jogar. Como se fizesse algo imoral.

De repente vejo Eridan começar dançando pole dance de forma sexy.

\- Pra mim já é suficiente – Equius ergue Nepeta na facilidade – está de castigo por jogar esses jogos imorais.

\- Me solta, Equius. Eu quero jogar. Ainda nem joguei – Nepeta se debatendo como uma criança.

\- Nada disso. Se um garoto está quase dando a bunda ao vivo, imagine o que vão fazer com você. Vamos embora e nunca mais use falar que vai jogar RPG novamente.

\- Me deixe – Equius a leva embora. Apesar de sentir pena da Nepeta não deixo de achar a amizade de Nepeta e Equius é muito fofo. Parece o irmãozinho e a irmãzinha.

Dave e Karkat estão em uma sala que não tem câmera se pegando. Jade está dormindo na cadeira (Dave me falou que ela tem problema de desmaio, mas nada muito grave). Eu praticamente estou sozinha na sala. Como não tenho nada para fazer fecho o jogo de Vriska, Eridan e John.

É incrível que Eridan mesmo sendo um garoto ainda consegue ser muito bonita vestida de mulher. Ainda sabe dançar muito bem. Parece que estou vendo aquelas dançarinas de boate profissionais rebolando. E a bunda é tão... redondinha. Estranho ver como ele ficou muito bem de ruiva. Outro dia estava uma gata de saia e Maria Chiquinha, agora ele tá... tão gostosa...

Quando eu fechei as pernas? Quando eu peguei no meu seio e comecei massageá-lo? Quando eu mordi meus próprios lábios? Quando eu enfiei minha mão deixado do meu próprio vestido? Tudo que eu sei é aquela garota ruiva rebolando muito bem, mas ela não é ele? É mesmo? Ou será que não?

Até vejo indo no colo da Vriska e rebola. Duas mulheres se pegando, isso é muito mais excitante. Como queria dá um tapa na bunda dessa vadia ruiva gostosa. Parece que Vriska atendeu meu desejo e deu um tapa caprichado naquela bundinha redonda. Ainda fez algo que não esperava, puxou a calcinha de lado deixando a mostra o buraquinho daquela ruiva gostosa.

Quando me dou por mim eu coloquei a mão na boca para evitar de gritar, porque gozei. Espera um pouco aí. Eu me masturbei para um homem? Eu fiz isso mesmo? E ainda pior? Eu me masturbei vendo Eridan? Que porra que aconteceu comigo? Caralho. O que deu em mim?

\- O que aconteceu? – Jade acorda.

Eu nada respondo ficando totalmente envergonhada. Eu preciso conseguir urgentemente uma namorada. Estou tão na seca que me masturbei com o viado do Eridan.

CONTINUA


	5. Medigo

**Narração de Porrim**

Duas horas e ninguém querendo se candidatar para apresentação de balé moderno. Estou desapontada principalmente com as mulheres nessa faculdade que não vêem a importância essa apresentação para conscientização para prevenção do câncer de mama. Por enquanto os únicos que vão participar são Kanny e eu. Se eu não conseguir pelo menos três pessoas a apresentação não irá acontecer. Já pego meu celular para tentar convencer minha ex-namorada e atual amiga, Aranea, para participar também.

\- Ainda está com vagas? - uma voz feminina com um sotaque estranho. Como se tivesse dificuldade para dobrar a língua para falar. Deduzo que seja alguém oriental.

Deixo de focar no meu celular e olho para a mulher que está na minha frente. Uma japonesa de estatura média, maquiagem vermelha, cabelos longos e lisos marrados em um croqui deixando duas mechas em cada lado do crânio. Parece que ela é mestiça porque o corpo parece bem ocidental. Nada muito extravagante como o patético padrão de beleza que os homens querem em uma mulher. Está vestindo um vestido chinês com decote.

\- Meu rosto está aqui - disse ela me fazendo corar.

\- Desculpe estava distraída - digo tentando disfarçar meus desejos carnais. Eu me pergunto como sendo madura tomei uma atitude de adolescente lésbica que não saiu no armário que não sabe agir.

\- Tudo bem. Seus seios também são ótimos eu até estou tendo dificuldade de olhar para seu rosto - eu coro mais ainda.

Não sei porque, mas essas palavras parecem que saiu da boca daquele machista miserável chamado Cronus. Se ele tivesse falado isso, eu quebraria todos os dentes dele. Essa japonesa (ou chinesa ou coreana, eu não sei diferenciar os orientais um do outro) reparando dos meus seios já é uma confirmação que ela é lésbica.

\- Então, ainda tem vagas para apresentação? - ela pergunta olhando para a lista.

\- Sim - por dentro fico animada, afinal finalmente uma mulher de verdade que está disposta para conscientizar as mulheres sobre o câncer de mama.

\- Legal. Aonde eu assino? - fala com muita empolgação.

\- Aqui - aponto para aonde assinar.

Ela escreve caracteres orientais.

\- A propósito qual é seu nome? - ela pergunta.

\- Me chamo Porrim Maryan.

\- Eu sou Damara Medigo, prazer conhecer - ela inclina para beijar minha bochecha esquerda - podemos ser amigos, assim posso te mostrar meus seios a vontade e você pode puxar meus mamilos com seus dentes - ela sai toda sorridente me deixando mais vermelha que a cor do batom que ela está usando. Pior que quero fazer isso mesmo. Ela é uma mulher prática que a sociedade gosta de subjugar com adjetivos como vadia, puta e entre outros nomes desagradáveis

 **Narração de Eridan**

Eu mal chego no colégio sou chamado para ir na diretória mesmo depois de ser dias suspensos. Que merda, se preocupam mais com as condições físicas dos filhos das putas que queriam me bater do que o fato que estava sendo atacado por aparecer vestido de mulher. Mas que direção de merda. Acha que eu queria ser um gênero fluido, eu não escolhi ser assim. Passei um ano da minha vida para me aceitar assim. Isso não me faz ser frágil, eu sou filho de um herói de guerra, estou sempre pronto para guerra.

Depois de escutar um esporro da direção e um alerta para não escapam ninguém (pelo menos não ao ponto de mandar meus adversário no hospital) saio para ir para aula quando vejo alguém esbarra em mim. Uma menina japonesa usando uma saia longa em chiffon e uma camisa preta com uma lapide estampada.

\- Desculpe - disse ela atrapalhada - estou perdida. Eu não estou conseguindo achar minha sala.

\- Você é nova? – eu pergunto curioso de ver que é uma japonesa, mas não tem nenhum sotaque japonês.

\- Sim. Meu primeiro dia.

\- Qual é a sala? – não custa nada ajudar um pouco. Pelo menos não crio má impressão logo de cara.

\- É 4-C.

\- É a sala que estou indo.

\- Legal. Posso te acompanhar?

\- S-sim - coro. Nenhuma garota tem muita questão de ficar perto de mim, exceto Vriska, mas ela é minha amiga e não a considero mulher, então não conta.

Assim começo andar para sala com a garota me acompanhando.

\- Por acaso você conhece uma garota chamada Kanaya?

Ah não, mais uma namorada aquela vadia que ser vampira de Paraguai. O que ela faz para agarra tanta mulher assim?

\- Conheço você é uma namorada ou ex dela? - pergunto não escondendo minha insatisfação. Porra. Parece que Kanaya faz toda mulher virar lésbica. Ela rir para minha surpresa.

\- Não. Sou apenas uma amiga. Me chamo Aradia Megido.

\- Eridan Ampora.

\- Eridan? Já ouvir falar de você.

\- Imagino que seja Kanaya falando mal nas minhas costas.

\- Não escutei seu nome dela, mas sim de... Sollux – ela responde com receio.

Eu paro de andar como se tivesse recebido um soco na minha barriga.

\- Você é amiga do... S-Sollux? – eu pergunto.

\- Eu era. Até quando ele começou a gostar daquela... mulher.

Aquelas palavras são tão poderosas que me apunharam como se fosse uma faca. Eu sei de quem ela esta falando. 'Aquela-que-o-nome-não-pode-ser-pronunciado'. Preciso usar minha paixão da minha série de livros e filmes favoritos para não pensar da minha maior decepção amorosa. O clima ficou pesado entre nós, ficamos por um bom tempo sem falar nenhuma palavra até ela tomar a palavra:

\- Eridan. É um nome bonito e prático. Serve tanto para um homem ou para uma mulher.

\- Acho perfeito para mim, eu sou gênero fluído.

\- Sério? Imagino que fique uma graça vestido de mulher. Agora entendo porque você usa chapéu.

\- Hã?

\- Afinal você esconde seu cabelo grande. Reparei isso.

\- Dá pra notar?

\- Sim. Porque você não deixa seu cabelo solto?

\- Não cinto muito à vontade como homem cabelo grande, só não corpo porque adoro quando estou como mulher.

\- Você ficaria legal com cabelo grande. Combina com você.

\- Eu gostaria mais de cabelo curto e espertado.

\- Vamos para a sala?

\- Sim.

\- Você já ouviu falar de Cronus?

\- Conhece ele?

\- Um pouco. Ele e minha irmã mais velha são muito amigos.

\- Ele é meu irmão mais velho.

\- Nossa. Era por isso que tinha impressão que tinha visto em algum lugar. De qualquer jeito agradeço pelo seu irmão, dois anos atrás ele ajudou muito a minha irmã de uma grande barra.

\- Que barra é essa?

\- É uma longa história. Eu te conto na aula.

Eu fico feliz com essa amizade. Aradia não demonstrou preconceito comigo. Eu até queria tê-la como namorada, mas não acho que ela vai querer ficar comigo. Ninguém vai querer ficar comigo. Então não vou fazer nada para ter essa nova amizade.

 **Narração de Cronus**

\- Ei Cronus – viro a cabeça para trás e vejo Rufioh me chamando – para que tanta pressa?

\- Tenho que ir para a aula de balé moderno nesse exato momento – eu digo me virando para meu amigo.

\- Você? Praticando balé? Isso é zoeira?

\- Não é não. Vai ter uma apresentação de balé moderno para prevenção do câncer da mama.

\- Você é uma causa feminina? Por essa eu não espero. Quem você quer comer.

\- Poxa assim que me ofende. Eu não sou capaz de fazer algo sem querer foder alguém?

Rufioh e eu ficamos nos encaramos por um bom tempo em um momento bastante sério.

\- Qual é o nome? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

\- Kankri.

\- Ele é bonito.

\- E como. Tem um jeito frágil que dá impressão que é mais novo do que é.

\- Ele está dando de difícil tanto assim?

\- O problema não é ele, mas sim a tia dele.

\- Tia?

\- Parece que ele tem uma tia gostosa da idade dele que é bastante gostosa, mas é feminista e lésbica.

\- Eita. Aí não dá.

\- Então comer o Kankri é uma questão de honra.

\- Cuidado, mexer com uma feminista dá muita treta. Vai que ela te domina.

\- Só existe uma mulher que me dominou e foi na cama. Diferente de você que não consegue sair do namorado.

\- Eu não... – de repente o telefone toca. Pelo jeito é o namorado dele, Horussligando. Eu caio no chão rindo. Sério, Rufioh não consegue terminar com seu namorado. Pelo menos consigo desconto na sexshop que Horuss tem.

CONTINUA


End file.
